


Words of Love

by JudeIsFanboyTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Read at Your Own Risk, Rimming, is bad to me, meant to be longer but whatever, not actually THAT bad, older story of mine, writing is torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:16:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JudeIsFanboyTrash/pseuds/JudeIsFanboyTrash
Summary: Soul mate AU Words are in your mind, the ones of your soulmate, your true love.The first thing they say to you. Lovino doesn't like who is connected to his.





	1. Idiota

What kind of idiota is my soulmate for her first words to me being, "Aww your name is Lovi that's so cute!", Lovino thinks to himself one day, over those few words that everyone has, the first words to you from your soulmate. It's the first thing you know when you are born, before you see anything, or hear anything they are there.

You can never forget them, and once you hear that person say them you will never forget them, no matter the circumstances. Lovino has had this thought many times before but he is now 20 and hasn't found the bella ragazza that will say them. 

I am worried the words are just something I made up, I mean who would love me.

"Damn," I say to myself sighing, "I have to fucking do a shift today." thinking about my shift at Romulus' Italian Palace.

-Antonio's point of view-

"Mi amigos, I don't want to stay, I want to go home!'' I say in an annoyed tone to my friends,  
during one of our bar crawls. "Tonio, you have never been one to turn down a drink before.'' Francis says calm as day. 

"Well maybe I'm tired of drinking." Antonio says obviously annoyed that his friends could not leave it alone.

"Toni, chill.", Gilbert says to me clearly confused at my unusual behavior. "Can we just go eat or something." I say hoping to leave.

"But, we just got here.", Francis says to me, also confused, he then quickly composes himself,

"Hey we've been doing this awhile why don't we tone it back, and go to that new Italian restaurant, what's it called 'Rome's Place' or something." Gilbert says seeing the frenchman has calmed down.

"That sounds like a good idea." I say, feeling better to get out of this environment. "Then we’ll go." my german friend says unnecessarily finalizing the decision.

-timeskip to restaurant brought to you by awesomeness-

As we walk in the door, we are handed menus and told to follow a server to our table. "Wow, this place looks nice."

I say with more feeling in my tone than I actually had for it. "Oui," Francis agrees with me, "especially for an Italian restaurant."

He says with his naturally condescending tone, which happens to be the moment our server comes over.

"Hey bastardo what kinda stupid are you, Italian is way better than that nasty french shit, I'll tell you that," The server continues clearly pissed,

"Why I have a good mind to kick out you bastards, Grandpa may be mad at first, but a disrespectful frenchman in his restaurant will surely not go over well."

A bit tired of the long rant and sure more is to come I look up at him to say something, locate his name tag to address him and before I know it words are leaving my mouth,

"Aww your name is Lovi that's so cute!", the next words I hear are the one's I've waited to hear all my life and have never forgotten, 

"This bastardo you've got be kidding me!".

-Lovino's point of view-

NOOOOOO I think to myself and before I realise what I'm saying I say "This bastardo you've got be kidding me!",and in response I just hear a "OMFG!", from the spanish bastard. 

"What is it Toni.", I sit here thinking that my soulmate is named Toni so hard that I almost miss him saying, 

"Lovi, you are my soulmate!", causing me to turn a shade of red that can't be rivaled by even my favourite fruit the tomato. "Aww sorry Lovi did I embarrass you.", he says way to genuinely to be joking me, but I respond the same the only way I know, 

"Of course I'm embarrassed bastardo I expected a fucking girl not some Spanish idiota!", he responds to me me looking kind of hurt,

"Sorry Lovi, I’m just happy to meet you.", before either of his two friends can say anything or give me looks I say, "Don't call me Lovi, my name is Lovino, and I will be your server today, anything besides food can be discussed later." I say quickly slipping into a more professional attitude. 

He doesn't respond for a moment so his french friend does so for him, "We'll take a sausage pizza, S'il vous plaît.", but before I could walk away muttering about how non-Italians always order spaghetti or pizza, I was stopped, 

"Wait I'd like a plate of Ciceri e Tria por favor, with bread not rice.", he said to me as I tried to hold back a look of shock at someone actually ordering something Italian.

I manage and respond to them, "Okay your orders will be out shortly." and run to the kitchen to hide my long lasting blush ,forgetting about my caring 'innocent' younger brother. "Hey Lovi," he asks me, "who were those guys out there?", he then studies my look and starts to smirk, 

"And which one is the one you like?" figuring me out quickly like only a twin should be able to do. "Not one bastardo, why do you always assume so?",I say tired of playing this game.

"Then I guess you wouldn't mind if I asked the spanish one for his number?", he says trying  
to get me to crack (I know he saw me react to Toni). I dare him, "Go right ahead you won't get it, and if you do you have potato bastard." I say challenging him.

"Okay, Lovi." he says looking at me, then walks over to their table and starts chatting with them,  
my heart drops a little when I see Toni, hand him a napkin, with what I'm assuming, is his number on it.

He promptly says ciao, and returns to me a victorious smile on his face. "Lovi did you see me, I told you I could get his number." he says happy once again, I don't know why I was surprised, I guess everyone always likes my brother better, I just kinda expected my soulmate to be different, I mean they are so similar they would be perfect for each other, if Feli didn't have that potato bastard that is.  
I try to hide my hurt from him and say 

"Good for you, but I still know you won't call him." he stops me quickly saying, "Wait Lovi you never asked how I got his number." he says seemingly upset, to amuse him and make myself feel a little better I ask, "How?" he tells me quickly, 

"I told you are him you are mio fratello, and that he seemed to make you happy, so I wanted his number so you could contact him. By the way his name is Antonio." looking ready to flee incase I attack him for it. 

"Well Fratello," I say stressing the word,

"He happens to be my fucking soulmate, that I didn't want, I like girls, fratello girls, not bastards like him." I say trying to get him to understand that, I don't want to go out with a boy, even if said boy is my soulmate and extremely hot, wait I didn't say hot I said dumb. 

Yep Antonio is a dumb bastard. He looks at me and says, "Okay fratello I will support you but you need to at least befriend him, you don't have to do anymore than that but promise me, if you end up liking him, don't hold back." he held no room for argument from me, so of course I reply, 

"Okay I will, just don't tell grandpa." I also leave no room for negotiation.

"Okay." he agrees quickly knowing this is the best he'll get from me. "But when are you gonna call him?"

I think carefully before answering, "I'll call him, to hang out Saturday." I say finalizing my own fate.


	2. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time, just kill me now-Lovino

-Lovino’s Point of View-   
It’s Saturday night and I still haven’t called the bastard, it’s not like I’m putting it off I just don’t want to, but I’ll be in deep shit if Feli finds out, might as well go ahead and get it over with.

The receiver rings as it tries to contact the other person, on the third ring he picks up, “Hello who is this?” and I respond how I normally would, “Wow you give your number out to so many people you can’t narrow it down?” and instead of getting offended he says, “Oh Lovi, it’s you! I never expected you to actually call!”

He says sounding excited, so I tell him, “How’d you know? I wouldn’t have called but I thought I’d give you a chance, considering the circumstances.” I say deciding to be much nicer than I would’ve originally.

-Antonio’s Point of View-  
“Wow really I feel so honored.” I tell him honestly, getting a since he wasn’t usually like this.  
“Yes you should!” He says sounding like he is trying to cover embarrassment. “So where do you want to go?” I ask to make him feel like he has some control. “Hmmmm, how about my Grandpa’s Place, Tomorrow at noon?” he says to me probably not comfortable eating anywhere else. 

“Okay, do you want me to meet you there or pick you up?” I say trying to be courteous. “I’ll get there myself.” he says to me leaving no room for argument. “Okay see you then.” then I hang up, and go to sleep.

-Lovino’s Point of View-  
I sigh as I hang up, then my door opens and my younger falls right inside my door. “There now you know, I don’t have to tell you.” I say slightly relieved I don’t have to tell him, and otherwise mad at being eavesdropped on. 

“Sorry Lovi, I just wanted to make sure you went through with it.” he says half crying for me to forgive him. “How long have you been there anyway?” I ask wanting to know but at the same time not.

“About an hour, I was about to come in and tell you to call him.” he says as if it wasn’t an invasion of space. As I was mad and had my privacy invaded I had the right to say, “Well I set it up so you can leave me alone now.”, which I did say before he left trying not to cry. 

“He is so sensitive.” I say sighing before I head to bed, I have a busy day tomorrow.

-Time skip to 9am the next day-  
-Antonio's Point Of View-

I was asleep when I heard a banging on my door, I open it to find Francis looking panicked. “Oh Mon Dieu, what are you wearing? Did you just get up?” he says almost having a panic attack. “Yes I just woke up, it’s only 9, I was gonna get up in 20 minutes.” I say not getting the big deal. 

“Don’t you have a date today at 12?” he says confused, “Yeah I do why?” I asked not seeing what he was getting at. “You need to have time to get ready especially with that judgy Italian as your date.” he says starting to throw clothes at me to try on. “I’ve got this covered.” I say to him, trying to calm his frayed seeming nerves. “You have no idea how hard it is to help people through l’amore.” he says over dramatically. I show him the outfit I was gonna wear, he approves and I start to get ready.

-Lovino’s Point Of View-  
I am not freaking out about what I’m gonna wear, yep totally fine. I just have my closet strayed through to see what I want to throw out, like these awful jeans I’m wearing, so last season.

I decide to throw on the first (seventh) thing I put on/see. It looks bad (great) and I’m not at all (completely) worried what he’ll think. I look at the clock FUCK IT’S ALREADY 11:45, okay desperate times call for desperate measures. “Feliciano, can you drive me to Grandpa’s restaurant real quick, I need to be there by 12.” I yell to him hoping he won’t ask why. “Yeah sure, we'd better go now though.” We run out the door and to the car.

-Timeskip To Restaurant- 

I see Antonio get out of his car to meet me when I get out of Feli’s. “Oh hey, I hope you haven’t been waiting to long, Bastard.” I say being the nicer version of myself but not pushing it too far to be nice, I have to feel normal. “No I got here right before you pulled up.” he says to reassure me. “Well then let’s go in.” I say trying to make the night move a little faster. 

-Antonio's Point Of View-  
We walk into the restaurant and get led to a booth quickly, all seems fine till and attractive older man heads this way and Lovino notices then starts cursing, “Fuck, I mean hey Grandpa.” He says when the man get’s to us. “Hey Lovi, who’s your friend?” he says directing his gaze toward me, “Hi sir I’m Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, but you can call me Toni, I’m just a friend of Romano’s.” I say hoping that will appease both of them. “

Ah well I’m Romulus, but you can call me Roma, how do you like the restaurant?” he says shaking my hand, not letting Lovino talk. “The food is great, I love the decor and the people, are perfect.” I say trying to compliment him but wishing he’d go away soon.

Lovino somehow understanding or feeling the same says, “Yeah Grandpa, I’m sure he’d love to talk to you later but we were kinda busy.” he says catching the older male’s attention, “Oh sorry honey am I ruining your date?” he asks, making Lovino go an alarming shade of red while stuttering, 

“H-he’s not, we aren’t.. It’s not that.” he says confirming to all of them it was that, “It’s ok I already know Feli talks a lot in his sleep, or if you threaten his pasta. So he is your soulmate, I like it.” he says giving approval.

-Lovino’s Point Of View-  
I am gonna kill my brother, but the blush that Antonio has as well makes me feel a little better. “Okay so now that you’ve embarrassed us can you leave us?” I ask nicely hoping it will make him leave faster, instead he says, “Oh dio pulling out good manners, you’re already in love.” he runs before I can attack him, but also love the blush it gave Antonio, still feeling mine is worse.

“Look Bastard I don’t love you.” I add a silent ‘yet’ to myself. “So you can calm down.” I say waiting for our food, “So what do you do for a living?” I ask trying to make it seem like a normal date. “I am a dance instructor, what about you.” I try not to spit, no wonder he is so… “

I work here as a cook/waiter to get me through cooking school, I’m not great but I wanted to be a full time cook somewhere, I also do tantarella.” I say to him seeing the impressed look he is giving me.

“Wow, that is one of the first dances I mastered, and if you can cook here you must be very good.” he says to me not helping my left over blush. “It’s no big deal.” I tell him, feeling I already know him well. “So you are an only child right?” I ask him “and you play the guitar.” I continued feeling like he was that type. “Yeah how’d you know?” he says astonished, “You just seem like the type, I’m a bit of a profiler.” I say to him,

“That was amazing, spot on.” he says in awe. “Well I know you have your younger brother that’s it for you isn’t it?” he asks me probably getting that feel from me. “Yeah, but how’d you know he was younger, everyone usually thinks we are twins.” I ask him, “Well he just seemed like it and you act protective over him… so I just assumed.” he said happy he got it right.

 

We continue to talk like that till almost 4pm (16:00) and he refuses to let me pay for mine, and then I go with him to a park. Where we learn things, about each other we’d never tell anyone else. It has me wondering why do I trust him I’m never like this, I need to pace myself.

So I say, “It’s getting late,” now 8pm (20:00) “I need to get home, how about we hang out at the coffee shop wednesday at 1pm (13:00)?” I say hoping to go on another date with him. “Yeah sure let me drive you home, Feliciano already told me where you live to make sure you get back safe.” he says to me making me blush and respond “I’m not a kid or a girl.” and follow him anyway.

He drops me at home and I go in thinking it was the best night of my life…. I’m screwed.


	3. The fuck we aren't

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the date Toni accidentally messed with Lovino's curl...things escalate.

I wake up to a screaming Feli and the smell of pasta, “Fratello! Fratello, wake up! I made pasta!” he says excitedly probably wanting my approval on it. “Bastard, it’s too early for this go back to sleep!” I say not wanting to make him upset, but none the less tired.

He walks in the room, “But Lovi I made it special for you!” he tells me pouting and slightly tearing up. “Fine! I’m up, okay, where is it?” I say not ready to calm him down first thing. He immediately perks up, and runs down stairs yelling, “I’ll get it just don’t fall asleep!” 

When he arrives back he is carrying a huge plate of pasta with extra tomatoes, probably because he knows they are my favourite. “Fratello try it, por favore?” he pleads, most likely trying to make up for spying yesterday. I take one bite and have to hold back a moan, because mio fratellino always was a good cook but this plate right here is orgasmic.

“Fratello, I forgive you, and damn, you should cook like this more often! You’ve been holding out on me bastard.” I tell him trying to tease him a little with the last part, which worked based off the light blush he is sporting. 

“I’m glad you like it, I will coo more often if it makes you happy!” He tells me excited I forgave him and liked the food.

“Well I didn’t say happy, and I’m still mad you spied bastard!” I say my personality not letting the happy continue. 

“I’m so so sorry Roma I really didn’t mean to! I swear! I just wanted to make sure you did, and I wanted you to be happy-” his words after that to even me become incomprehensibly fast.   
“Look bastard, I may be mad but I already said I forgave you, can I just have some alone time?” I ask him pushing him out the door what’s left of the pasta in his hand. 

“Okay Lovi, just let me know if you need something, te voglio bene!” he says being his nice slow but not really self.

“Yeah whatever bastard, te tuo fratello.” I respond before calling up a certain spaniard.

-Antonio's Point Of View-  
What is the ringing I’m hearing? I see something flash, “Oh it’s the phone.” I say to myself before answering, “Hello?” before getting a response I didn’t expect, “Hey bastard, you wanna hang out today, I mean if you aren’t busy. If you are I have better things to do.” I hear Lovi say to me and before I know what I’m saying I respond to him, “Yeah sure, where do you wanna go?” I ask carefully, knowing that if I’m not I can lose what I’ve just barely started to build with him.

“How about the tomato field, it’s free, and tomatoes are my favourite.” he suggests to me and I know he is serious, he didn’t insult me or the food. “Yeah that sounds great, tomatoes are my favourite too!” I say excited to have something in common with this male.

“Okay, pick me up at 1, okay?” He asks me sounding surprised and a little nervous? Maybe, no the last part had to have my me wishing. “Okay see you.” I tell him, then I look at the clock, it’s already 12:30, fuck….

-time skip to Lovi’s house-

I go up and before I could knock on the door it opens, revealing Feliciano, looking excited. “Hey Antonio, why are you here?” he asks and I can hear the suggestiveness in his voice, causing me to blush a little. “I was just here to see Lovino, we were gonna hang out.” I say, not realising how the boy can use it against me, but before anything else can happen I hear Lovino say, “SO you CAN use my name.” sounding happy and triumphant.

I blush a little at this and say, “Well you didn’t seem to like it when I call you Lovi, so I changed it.” he looks a little embarrassed I would change that for him, going to say something, but realises his brother is still there and drags me out the door instead.

“Anyway, bastard I don’t care what you call me, it’s just I have an image to maintain.” he says to me spilling when we get in the car.

I smirk, “So you wouldn’t mind me calling you my delicious fuck muffin?” I ask, half teasing half, loving the the blush I got and knew that would receive. He absolutely sputters, “Y-your-- N-NO, you can not call me that!” he exclaims outraged.

I hold back laughter, “I was just kidding! But look we’re here!” I say parking.

-Lovino’s Point Of View-   
I look out still blushing harder than ever before, and see the bastard is right. Damn him! “Don’t joke with me like that, bastard!” I tell him before getting up and running full speed into the tomato patch, knowing he won’t be able to catch me.

“Lovi! Wait up!” he says trying to catch me, knowing he won’t be able to. “Fine bastard.” I say pausing so he can catch up. “Why did you run?” he asks confused, causing me to blush and answer, “I’ve never had anyone like me before better yet joke with me like that.” I say wishing I would’ve kept that to myself, feeling a little sad, and extremely pathetic.

“Aww Vino, I haven’t had anyone I’ve cared for before, this is new to me too, you have to talk to me.” he says, making me feel better. He goes to rub my hair out of my face, and his fingers catch my curl, leaving a large blush on my face.

“Lovi is something wrong?” he asks me not understanding what he just did. “I’m fine, bastard.” I say pretending I don’t have a large problem. “Hey why don’t we pick some tomatoes?” I ask hoping that if we focus on something else, it’ll go away and he won’t notice me trying not to moan.

“Okay, but Lovi are you ok, you sound like you’re tired or something?” he says a little worried for me. “I’m fine bastard, I just didn’t get much sleep last night, is all.” I say not exactly lying, I didn’t sleep well.

“Okay, mi amor.” he says not questioning, and starts picking tomatoes, as I calm myself wishing I had told him.

-time skip to them leaving two hours later-

-Antonio's Point Of View-  
After saying he was tired we just picked tomatoes for two hours, and now I’m taking him home, maybe I should try and talk to him. “Hey Lovi, why do you have that curl? I mean it’s cute, but I’m just curious.” I ask him, seriously curious, he just blushes and says, “Nothing bastard.” and leaves it at that.

When we arrive at his place I walk him to the door, and find a note. It says  
Dear fratello, I will be out of the house tonight with Luddy, so bring Toni in and have your fun!  
-Te tuo fratello  
I glance over at Vino after reading the note, and see him blushing, hard. “Um Lovi it’s ok, I know they’ve been trying to set you up for awhile now.” I say trying to let him know I knew it wasn’t his idea. 

“Of course they are bastard! I’m 22 and still a virgin! And now they like you and know what you are and…” he stops blushing and I ask, “Still a virgin?” I’m thinking to myself, this hot male right here is still a virgin?

“Yes I am bastard, not everyone can be a sexy spanish bastard can they?” he asks me causing me and him to blush harder, “Look you should probably just go.” he says to me trying to end the awkward night.

I rub his head again, accidently touching the curl again, “Night Lovi.” I tell him, but then I hear a moan. I look down, and see him completely flushed, “Bastard, don’t touch the curl!” he says between moans and it takes me a moment to get what he means.

“Oh fuck, sorry Lovi, I didn’t know.” I say retracting my hand, and before he thinks he says, “Wait pull it.” And I figure it might be a reversal, so I comply, only for him to mewl and attack me with a kiss.

After a moment of kissing I pull back, “We shouldn’t do this you don’t want it.” I say trying to take the high road. He looks at me dead serious, “The fuck we aren’t” and starts to grind against me, “See what you did you caused this, and you are going to help me take care of it.” he says much braver and forward than I would’ve expected in this situation.

With this action all I remember is how fucking beautiful I find this man and decide to answer back, I kiss him passionately, licking his bottom lip asking for entrance, he doesn’t even hesitate, and opens up, working hard to fight for dominance, and almost winning.

I pick him up, bridal style, and carry him to his room, as he gives me directions. “That door to your left.” he finally says and I walk in, not bothering to look around. I lay him down, and it feels as if the night will never end.


	4. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little more sexy time...for now.

I wake up next to Antonio, us both naked, before the other wakes up I slips on my clothes, and run down stairs starting breakfast, not wanting to be present when Tomato Bastard wakes up.

‘Oh god, what did I do?’ I scold myself mentally. I wasn’t gonna sleep with him! I don’t regret it, but still, I thought I’d have more time! At that moment my thoughts were interrupted by a hug around my waist. 

“Lovi, why weren’t you in bed this morning? I missed you!” Antonio whines to me, making me smile, saying “Well bastard I was gonna fix breakfast, but if you don’t want it that’s fine.” I start moving away from the stove. He looks pained, “Let me help you, I like to cook.” he says pulling me back to the kitchen, we start making biscotti and coffee.

Antonio looks to be in thought, I catch him looking at me for a moment before he turns and asks, “Lovi, are you upset by what happened?” he seems worried to me, I ask myself ‘I don’t know am I upset?’ and I blush saying, “Don’t ask stupid questions...Bastard.” I wanted to tell him no, but that was the best I could force myself to say.

My reaction leaves him speechless, and me lost in thought. When we are finished with our quiet breakfast, I get up and start doing dishes. I ask him, “So what do you wanna do today?” he blushes not saying anything, I immediately think about last night, remembering our bodies communicating what our mouths wouldn’t, the perfect feeling of melding…. STOP THINKING ABOUT THIS! Great now my face is in flames. 

“Um, you wanna continue yesterday?” I ask blushing and nervous. His eyes widen and he licks his slightly chapped lips, “It’s not that I don’t want to, but I want you to want to.”  
He is now slightly blushing as well. My blush worsens, if possible, and before I realise my actions, I closed our distance and kissed him passionately. 

When I pull away he is breathless, making me smirk before asking, “Does that answer your question?” he blushes deeply, nodding, “S-si” I take his hand leading him back to the bedroom.

He regains composure, saying“Lovi, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you this forward. I mean I know we haven’t known each other long, but I feel I’ve known you forever.” his words cause a small blush, but I respond how I normally would, “You already know I will do whatever I want, to get what I what I want. When I want something I go for it.” I open the door and push him to the bed, finishing, “And I want you, Bastard.” His blush matches mine now, before he flips us over kissing me.

When I need air I pull him off my mouth, leaving him to move down, sucking my neck, leaving marks. I moan a little, “Mmmm, Toni, what has you so worked up?” he starts to nibble around my collar bone, making me instantly hard, he stops just long enough to answer “You.” before he shows how much he already cares for me, this time going up to lick my curl.

This causes me to buck up onto his stomach, before he strips us both down. I start to get nervous, “Toni, I don’t know.” I say worriedly, he looks at me stopping, “What’s wrong?” he asks me, “Did I do something wrong?” I blush saying, “Last time we were drunk, what if you don’t like me this time?” I hate being so self-conscious. 

He looks me straight in the eye, saying, “Don’t you ever think anything bad about yourself, I love you, ALL of YOU!” he gives me a chastise kiss, before pulling off my shirt and kissing down my chest, him looking at me and quickly saying, “I will worship you, if that’s what it takes.” before he goes back to kissing me.

This time he starts up at my forehead making my blush calm a tiny bit. He kisses across it, then pecks my nose, moving to kiss across my red cheeks, he kissed my chin slowly before pecking my lips and moving along.

He sucks and licks my neck, earning little moans from me I can’t hold back, he must notice, “Don’t hold back, I love your noises that are part of you.” he kisses across my pecs, slowly licking my nipples. He moves down kissing my lightly formed abs, from where I run, he licks between them savoring the taste.

He kisses at the waistband of my Armani jeans, before quickly pulling them, along with my boxers off leaving me bare, for only him to see. I blush going to try and cover myself, he says to me, “Don’t you’re beautiful, and handsome, and sexy. There is no reason to be ashamed, or to hide.” he kisses down my legs, and around my navel, kisses my feet, before flipping me over.

He kisses the back of my neck leaving more marks, he licks each shoulder blade, trailing down to the end of my spine, kissing the back of my thighs, down my calfs, and the bottom of my feet. He finally, FINALLY moves up to kiss across my ass, me not expecting him to shove his tongue in. He leaves me moaning, “Ah, Toni, w-what are you doing?” he licks harder and deeper finding my sweet spot, causing me to buck back onto his face, mewling with pleasure.

He rubs my curl, hoping he remembers what it did right, figuring it does when I moan louder. He licks and nibbles my balls, causing me to quiver, telling him, “Just fuck me already!” blushing at the fact I actually said it. He complies quickly, prepping my hole, the lube needed provided by his spit inside of me.

When he finds me stretched properly, he pulls out his fingers, me groaning at the loss, but quickly replaces them with the head of his member. He pushes in slowly, trying not to hurt me, it drives me crazy, til I just buck back onto him, fully on his member, feeling complete in a way I never had before. He waits a moment, before pulling out and pushing in a little quicker at a different angle, the friction is absolute bliss.

He thrusts at a normal pace, aiming each one at a different angle till I scream, “Fuck! Right there!” he smiles, saying, “You’re so sexy when you boss me.” causing me a blush so red a tomato doesn’t compare. He quickly bucks that spot much harder and faster than before over and over, sending us both over the edge.

We pant as we lay there a few moments, before he gets a cloth to lay under me, him saying, “I’d prefer to clean you with my tongue.” I blush saying, “W-well go ahead, bastard.” but he decides a different approach this time, he cleans himself off with the cloth, I open my legs to give him better access, before he lays on his back pulling me down onto his face.

It is that moment when I realise just how long his tongue is, he quickly rids the hole of his release, and me still being sensitive cums right after from the sensation. He cleans the rest of me off with a cloth and we both fall asleep.


	5. Down Hill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get....complicated...

The next morning I wake up to something small and warm clinging to me, I look down to find Lovi, snoring slightly. I smile and carefully unwrap him from around me, before going down stairs to cook breakfast. As I’m cooking I think I hear something and turn around to find Feliciano really close to me. “Hey Feli, what’s up?” I ask him, getting slightly alarmed by him moving closer to me. He looks kinda sad, “Toni, why are you moving away, someone as sexy as you deserves better.” he says moving closer again. I ask, “What about Lovi and Ludwig?” backing up further.

He laughs lightly, “They don’t have to know, besides how often do I get the chance to fuck a sexy spaniard?” He starts moving toward me and before I can put my arms out to push him away, he is over me, on me, kissing me. I flip us before I realise I shouldn’t do this, he is really good at kissing. I go to push him away, thinking about my love but before I can I am yanked off him, thinking shit.

“What the fuck is going on here?!” Lovi yells, his eyes already red. Feli answers before I can, “He started kissing me and went to flip us over to get him off, but you got here first.” he gets an innocent look, “Lovi get him away from me! I don’t like him!” 

At this point I am recovering from shock, I yell, “That’s not what happened you cornered me, and I had us flipped over, to pull away, but before I could you got me away!” I looked at Lovi pleadingly, saying, “I didn’t know what was happening till it was too late, please believe me, mi querido.” Before he can yell at me he doesn’t believe me, I tell him, “I’m leaving, I started breakfast, I just want you to think about it. If you need to ask me questions, you have my number.” 

I look at Feliciano saying, “I don’t ever want you near me again, and I hope Ludwig never has to know about this. But if you don’t change I’ll tell him.” I wave to Lovi, before I walk out the door, half crying, cause I probably just lost the best thing in my life.

***  
France opens the door looking worried he asks me, “Mon ami, what’s wrong? Why are you crying?” he looks at my red eyes and hugs me, I tell him, “You can’t tell Gil it’ll kill him.” he looks even more worried by that asking, “Is it his petit Matthew? Did you two do something?” I look at him incredulously, “No, never, Feli found me cooking this morning and cornered me, he kissed me, and Lovi saw!” he looks upset and confused, 

“Why would that upset- Oh fuck Ludwig and Feli.” He says looking horrified. I tell him, “I know, I didn’t even let him yell at me to get out, I told him I was leaving, and Feli that I never want to see him again.” I sigh saying, “I hope he believes me. I drove straight here, I couldn’t go home, there are memories of him there.” I look to Francis, “What do I do?”

He looks me straight in the eye answering, “Wait.” 

*three hours later*  
I’m home thinking to myself I hope I can make it past this, when there’s a knock on the door, I open to find the last person I want to see, “What do you want Feliciano?” I ask with venom, he’s the reason I’m not with my love, and he betrayed my friend. 

He looks at me innocently asking, “Can we talk?” I sigh saying, “Right here is perfectly fine.” I come out of the house and sit on the porch asking him to join me. He looks disappointed but answers, “Fine, I came here to apologise.” I deadpanned, “You can’t apologise, for that, you betrayed my friend, and crushed Lovi’s heart. Why? Why did you insist?” 

He looks guilty and begs me, “I don’t know, I just wanted to know, if I could do it! I did, but it didn’t feel good, and Lovi kicked me out too, till he decides who to believe.” He looks sad, “I love Ludwig, I just wanted to know! If I have to I’ll tell Lovi the truth, just please don’t tell Ludwig! It’ll kill him!” 

I sigh, “I know, but you ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to me, and his brother would kill you.” I pause before continuing, “Fine, but if I find out you did something like this again I will tell them, and if you try it with me or hurt Lovi, I will make your life a living hell.” I look at him and see the fear in his eyes I tell him, “Go ahead to Ludwig but treat him right he deserves it.”

He starts to walk toward his car and before he gets in he turns around and says sincerely, “Grazie Toni, I will tell Lovi the truth!” He gets in and drives away.

I watch TV for the rest of the night till I fall asleep.

The next morning I wake up on my couch to banging on the door. I quickly stumble to the door and open it, only to get thrown to the floor. In shock I look up to see my good friend Gilbert looking furiously at me.

He sees my confusion and asks, “What the hell, why wouldn't you let Francis tell me something like that! You know I would support you!” I sigh slowly explaining, “I knew you would tell Ludwig, and that would kill him. I know Feli won’t do it again.” he looks at me incredulously asking, “And you believe him? “ 

“I have to, Ludwig loves him, and he loves Ludwig so I have faith.” I sound annoyed but I’m tired and missing my own love. He sees my distress, “I’m sorry,” he tells me, “I’m just worried about you and him. Have you heard from your Italian yet?” I start tearing up a little, “No,” I tell him trying not to cry, “He kicked out Feli till he decided who to believe.”

He winces for me, “I hope he figures out the truth.” he tells me before I say, “Feli promised to tell him the truth. I hope he does.” Gil sighs, “He better.”


	6. Ende Gut Alles Gut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Problems solved? Yes! All is forgiven? Not quite.

~Lovi’s POV~  
I woke up and started crying my eyes out, I knew I hadn’t deserved Toni and he figured it out too. That’s why this had happened! My sweet idiotic piccolo fratello wouldn’t do something like this to me, would he? I don’t know if I can do this…..

*knock on the door*

“Go away, dammit!” I yell, pain in my voice. I hear a key turning in the lock and have just enough time to think ‘shit, not him!’ before Feli comes through the door. He looks upset and before I can say anything else he starts crying, pulls me into a hug and whispers, “I’m so sorry mio fratello, I shouldn’t have lied. I was just so scared and I don’t think I can keep lying to you.” he sounds almost pleading.

My heart drops, I know I had made a huge mistake, and before I can think, I am rushing out of the door, I hear Feli call me, “Fratello, I’m sorry where are you going?” I yell back to him, “To fix what you messed up!” I don’t get a reply.

I’m driving the 20 minutes to Antonio’s house thinking about how I was kind of cruel to Feliciano back there and probably needed to apologise to him later, I was just so mad he had done that to me! Also thinking about how close I had been to my soulmate for however long and never met him till that day. As I start to contemplate whether I should really forgive Feli or not, I look up and am at his house.

I walk inside door not even locked, I walk down the hall and push through an open door. As I look inside I hear a shower turning on in a room that is connected to it. I smirk think of a way I can apologise to Toni for not believing him… I walk over to the bathroom door and slowly push it open, I step in and look up to see a blushing Tonio half undressed and looking like he really didn’t want to get a shower, especially now.

I walk up to him, his mouth open as if about to speak but before he gets a word out, I am on him. Tongues tangling in an oh so familiar and amazing dance, I pull my legs around his waist. Effectively sitting him down, I grind on him slowly, before ripping off the rest of his clothes and pulling mine off just as quickly. I pull back and take a breath saying, “I’m sorry I ever doubted you, can you forgive me?” and he licks his lips hungrily looking me up and down saying, “Of course, I’d never be as lucky as to find someone else as perfect as you.” 

This statement made me melt inside, my curl showing so as it shaped itself into a heart. I grab his face a pull him into a most heated kiss, my hands running down his sides. I hear him groan before feeling his hands move from my hips down to cup my ass. My breath hitches and I grind against him once more, he pulls back smirking for just a moment then brings his head down and starts sucking on my neck so hard there’ll be a hickey for days.

I slide down out of his lap and look up at him, “Ti amo, mio amore.” I say before leaning down and taking him into my warm wet mouth. He hisses as I graze my teeth over the head, before sucking lightly and pushing my head down, I pull back up with a swirl of the tongue. Just the look of bliss on his face is enough to cum, I turn around on my hand and knees and start prepping myself, stretching and searching and next thing I know my fingers are pulled back and replaced with his length, shoving into me.

I cry out in pain and bliss, he kisses my neck and starts pushing in and out as a rhythm every once in awhile twisting and repositioning until, “DIO THERE PORFAVORE!” my vision goes white. It feels so good, he starts thrusting a little harder each time until he’s holding me up by my hips. I come and he does too, soon after. I drag him into the shower and wash us both down, wondering how I’m gonna explain this to him. 

After I lay us out naked on the bed I fall asleep with him looking down at me…

***Time skip provided by Potato Bastard***  
I wake up with my clothes on and freshly washed and look up to find my beautiful spaniard looking down at me, now also in fresh clothes. I sigh pulling him closer, I don’t want him to speak, it just means I’ll have to face reality. Instead I move up and give him a chaste kiss, before pulling back and saying, “I hope you know we’re good now and don’t have to speak of it again unless it repeats, unless that happens I’d rather not think about it.”

He looks down at me, sighing out, “I’d never on purpose Lovi, you know that.” and I do. I look up at him and say, “Stay with me Toni, will you marry me?” His eyes widen his breath stops and he sighs before saying, “I thought you’d never ask.”  
-The end

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story awhile back and figured, why not put it up for entertainment. Sorry if you don't like, sorry if you do.


End file.
